


resting in the troubled waters for a moment

by chancellorxofxtrash



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, Polyamory, Really it's just team ragnarok getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Brave has to say goodbye to the the kids, spends time in Harald's mansion and tries to figure out what this whole "destiny" thing is supposed to be, while bonding with his teammates.
Relationships: Brave/Dragan/Harald (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	resting in the troubled waters for a moment

Brave was thinking about what he was gonna tell the kids. Honestly, this whole thing was still surreal, destiny and gods and saving the world - it seemed way too far fetched. But he had a unique card in his hand, and a lightning struck to save his life, and he saw one of his eyes morphing into the shape of a rune when he glanced into a small mirror on their ship which was taking him to the island where the kids were.

So farfetched was kind of the norm now, apparently.

“I have to say goodbye to the kids,” Brave said, even before setting foot to their ship. “If you want me to go with you, I gotta talk with them first. I can’t disappear without saying anything first.”

Dragan had some confusion in his eyes, but Harald just smiled a little, and nodded.

Which made Brave wonder just how much did Harald know about him to begin with.

He glanced backwards on the ship, looking at Harald, who was looking at the horizon, fixed intently, as if he was keeping an eye on something only he could see.

And as if Harald had felt Brave’s eyes on him, he turned to look at him, their eyes meeting.

“You don’t even want to know if I’m a good duelist or not?” Brave asked, shrugging. “You are recruiting me into saving the world, and based on what?”

“The card chose you,” Harald replied, as if it was that simple.

“Yeah well it’s just a _card,_ ” Brave pressed. “Are you going to base this whole thing on that?”

“It’s destiny. And it’s not just a card. It’s a god.”

Brave already opened his mouth to argue, but Dragan snorted a little.

“Give it up, Brave,” He said, rolling his eyes. “He is all about destiny this, destiny that.”

“Once we get back to my mansion to prepare, you will all understand.”

“Mansion?” Brave’s attention snapped back to Harald. “You have a _mansion?_ ”

“I do,” Harald nodded, as simply as if he didn’t just basically admit he could buy all of Brave’s belongings from his backpocket. “But I believe we had arrived. I assume we can return to gawking at my heritage once we are actually _at_ the mansion, yes?”

There was some amusement in Harald’s voice, as if this entire situation was something he had foreseen, and Brave wondered what it would have taken to wipe that expression off his face.

~*~

He had promised the kids to not abandon them, ever. He had seen their eyes when they first met - lost, terrified, couple of the older ones _angry._ They would look at Brave with suspicion for months, always near something sharp, always ready to jump if Brave would have tried anything.

Brave couldn’t even begin to imagine the horror the kids had to see and go through.

It was one of the older ones, who had a lot of pain in his eyes, clutching the doorframe one day who lashed out - he yelled about how their parents left, all the adults left, and nobody cared - how they had to flee, and that Brave should just go and never return _now_ instead of giving the kids false hope.

So Brave stood up.

“I can’t promise I will _always_ be around,” Brave said - the kids had seen too many empty promises in their lives. They didn’t need one more. “But I can teach you how to take care of yourselves. And I promise that whenever I leave, I will tell you first. I won’t abandon you all without a word.”

And he stuck by his word.

He would keep coming and going - he needed money to take care of the children, even the older ones were too young to work yet, and for that, he needed treasure to sell. So he had to come and go, but he taught the kids how to make simple meals, keep the house standing, and get the supplies they needed from the ground and the forest. Society in the country was slow to restart, but eventually they could go to shops and even barter some of the food they made.

They managed, and Brave always came back.

And every time he did, he felt proud.

This would not be the first time he left, even if it was a bit different.

So why did it feel different?

~*~

“The kids can smell bullshit, you know,” Brave said absentmindedly as they neared the island. “If I tell them I am following destiny’s call, they will probably think I am just looking for excuses to leave them.”

He half-expected Harald to say again about how non-bullshit the whole thing was (and probably it _wasn’t_ to some extent, the shape of Brave’s pupil could change at will at this point and that was decidedly _not normal_ ), but to his surprise, Dragan spoke up next.

“Then don’t tell them that.”

Brave turned to look at Dragan, who shrugged.

“If that is far-fetched, just tell them you found people you would be good joining the WRGP with. That is something they could root for, isn’t it?”

Brave stared at Dragan dumbfounded for a few moments, before he felt a grin creep up on his face.

“Oooh, I see. They don’t gotta know about the world-saving beforehand. They just gotta think I am going on a cool competition. That’s good thinking.”

“Are you sure you aren’t the one who should be having Loki, Dragan? He is the Trickster god after all,” Harald intercepted with a little smile, and a slightly teasing tone.

Huh.

So he had a sense of humour.

That was good to know.

Nevertheless Brave gasped out loud and pointed at Harald dramatically.

“Nuh-huh! No way! You told me Loki is mine! If someone is a Trickster here that’s me! All this talk about destiny and all that - so that’s it! No take-backs!”

The soft smile did not disappear from Harald’s face, and even Dragan laughed a little, and Brave thought that maybe this was gonna be fine.

~*~

But first he had to tell the kids.

So he did, and they all listened intently.

“You, in a tournament, big bro?” One of them asked, wrinkling her nose. “You don’t have good enough cards for that.”

“Well, funny you say that. Before now on my newest adventure, guess what I found! It’s a god, look at it and tremble in awe!”

And with added theatrics and spinning around a few times - he summoned Loki.

The children gasped, and actually leaped back, and Brave laughed.

“Look at him! It’s Loki, Lord of the Aesir - the Trickster God!” Whatever the hell that meant. He hoped Harald wasn’t just talking bullshit about it. “Hey Loki, you should show the kids some tricks, how about it?”

And Loki giggled, and there were black balls of magic circling his hands - he was juggling them around, making them dance, and the kids squealed in delight, clapping.

The kids loved Loki, and to Brave it seemed like Loki liked the kids too.

~*~

“There is more to this than you told us, isn’t it?”

It was the same kid - the boy who confronted him back that time about the idea of abandoning them. He always had smart eyes.

Ayato, his name was. Brave had no idea how he got into this far-away land in the middle of a war, but his eyes were sharp and focused and angry.

“What do you mean?”

“You suddenly going off to join a tournament? That isn’t like you.”

“Well you know how it is,” Brave shrugged. “Gotta be full of surprises! Can’t be boring now, if you all can predict what I’m gonna do, where is the fun in that?”

Ayato frowned.

“If you don’t---”

“Hey, kid, I won’t disappear on you guys,” Brave stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be even able to watch me on the tv and all! And then I will be back.”

He tried not to think about the whole _destiny_ thing, and how he may have been going off to war just like the parents of all the kids were being taken by one as well.

~*~

Harald’s mansion was huge.

Like really, really huge.

Brave lowkey wanted to rob him blind and run.

As soon as this thought crossed his mind, Harald glanced back at him, with a small smile on his lips, and it wasn’t the first time Brave felt like Harald was reading his mind.

Weird.

“Come on,” Harald said in his soft voice. “I will show you around.”

Harald was really weird.

He voiced that thought to Dragan when the two of them got some privacy, and Dragan sighed.

“You tell me?” Dragan shook his head in disbelief. “I just survived an avalanche when he just showed up, told me we have a destiny, and that a god chose me. And… well. He is not like someone you can say no to. You felt that too, right?”

He did.

Brave hated how right Dragan was, but he did feel that intensity in Harald’s pale eyes, like he saw through people easily, and say what he needed to say to get what he wanted.

Calm, steady, calculated.

“Do you think he is even human?”

Dragan snorted.

“What else would he be?”

“Dunno,” Brave shrugged. “We are dealing with our eyes glowing in shape of runes. Who knows what he is?”

“Whatever he is, we are the same,” Dragan reminded him. “So the better question is - are _we_ human?”

“...that’s kind of a badass question, don’t even lie.”

Dragan let out a chuckle, but did not argue.

~*~

So Brave decided to do some research on Norse mythology - on Thor, on Odin and Loki.

It was very enlightening.

“Don’t you find it weird?”

Dragan looked at him questioningly, and Brave pointed at the book.

“In most stories Loki is villainous. He is even said to fight against the gods during Ragnarok. Doesn’t Harald want our name to be Team Ragnarok? What does that make me, then?”

“I don’t think the mythology is exactly what the cards follow,” Dragan shook his head. “And we are not the gods themselves. We just use their power, that is it. Odin is Thor’s father, after all, and Harald is not mine.”

Brave couldn’t help but let out a snort-laugh.

“That would be real weird, wouldn’t it?”

Brave ran his fingers down on the pages of the book.

Odin, the Allfather. Always knowing everything.

That fit Harald a bit close for comfort.

Although…

“Hey, according to stories, Loki once got Thor to dress as a woman.”

Dragan raised your eyebrows.

“Your point is?”

“Can you imagine that big burly dude dressed as _one specific woman_ and people not questioning it?”

The corner of Dragan’s mouth twitched.

“As I said, mythology is mythology. Who knows the real stories they hold?”

Brave hummed, before leaning forward with a grin.

“I bet you could pull off a dress better.”

Dragan’s eyebrows rose even higher.

“Are you hitting on me, Brave?”

“Dunno. Is it working?”

There was a huge grin on Brave’s face and Dragan leaned forward--- before shoving Brave backwards, sending him flying back on his chair.

“Try harder than that.”

Oh, it was _on._

~*~

So harder, he tried - and Dragan actually looked amused with his efforts, but not objecting much - and maybe it was just Brave’s imagination, but he actually flirted back sometimes.

And Harald’s eyes were often on them, a curious, amused glint in them, and Brave wondered what was going in inside that head of his, behind those stupid eyebrows.

But he never participated, until---

It was actually Dragan’s doing.

Harald was showing them the designs for their D-wheels and their outfits, and they looked _weird._

“I think you are taking this Norse thing a bit too far, don’t you think?”

“Not at all,” Harald replied. “We are gonna be Team Ragnarok. We will look fitting to the theme.”

“I think you just think we going to look good in this,” Dragan grumbled, and the corner of Harald’s mouth twitched.

“I think you will look menacingly attractive, Dragan.”

Oh.

Oh?

Oh.

“Hey, and what about me?!” Brave complained, because of course he did, and Harald glanced at him with an amused expression.

“Obviously I think it would fit you very well. Don’t you think so?”

~*~

One day, Harald approached him.

“I have information I think you should know.”

Well.

No good news ever came from such a sentence.

So Harald sat down and told him everything he knew - about Yliaster, and their meddling with history.

And what they did in the country where the kids lived.

“...why would they do something like that?”

“Their plans are shrouded in mystery,” Harald replied. “But I believe if we go and participate in the WRGP and uncover the secrets there, we will know much more.”

A realization dawned on Brave, and he jumped to his feet.

“You knew! This is not something you just found out! You knew when we met!”

Harald did not deny it, and did not even move, and Brave just felt his anger fire up even more.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?!”

“I wanted you to join not out of revenge.”

“So you wanted to join me just for some shared destiny?”

“We do have a shared destiny,” Harald said, his eye glowing, and Brave felt the power of his eye spreading through his eyes as well, reacting to Harald’s power. “I wanted you to see that first.”

“...screw that. You and me. Outside. Now.”

“Are you challenging me to a duel?”

“No, I am challenging you to a fistfight,” Brave snapped back, and actually saw Harald be confused for a few moments, before he shook his head. “That would be unfair, you don’t look like you could hit back. Of course it’s to a duel.”

“Do not underestimate me,” Harald collected himself. “I was in the military, you know.”

“And I fight dirty. Shut up and come outside.”

“Very well,” Harald nodded. “I’m gonna allow you to vent your frustrations. But do not think I will go easy on you just because of that.”

“You better not.”

~*~

Harald was almost an entirely different person while duelling.

A wide grin on his face and quick movements, his voice trembling with excitement - not like that slowed Brave down.

So he brought Loki out.

And from Loki’s attack, Harald recoiled visibly in pain, and…

“...Harald..!”

He did not…

Then Harald stood back up and he was still _grinning._

“So this is a god’s power, huh?” He asked, his voice way too enthusiastic about this. “I see. I was wondering about this. But I did promise to not hold back right? So I think it’s time.”

Turns out, Odin was not called the strongest for nothing, and his attacks really _did_ hurt.

So by the time Brave lost, he was lying on the ground in pain, but couldn’t stop laughing.

Harald walked over, his face back to his usual calm and collected demeanor, and just extended a hand towards Brave.

“Feel better?”

Brave took Harald’s hand.

And yanked him down - grabbing the back of Harald’s neck with his free hand, and kissed him.

Harald kissed back immediately and his kiss was just like his duelling - much more passionate, demanding, controlling, and Brave couldn’t help but let out a little whine in response when Harald pulled back away.

“I am taking that as a yes.”

And with that, Harald stood up, and walked back towards the mansion, a small smile on his lips, but otherwise back to his usual demeanor.

Again.

Brave wondered if he will ever fully figure Harald out.

~*~

The answer to that was probably an absolute _no,_ but Brave figured he did not mind it that much. Later that day, he found Harald and Dragan sitting close to each other on a sofa - _very_ close, Dragan’s hand on Harald’s thigh, and yup, he was not seeing things.

That said, he _was_ being ignored, so he just hurried over and threw himself down, sitting down onto their laps, putting an arm around Dragan’s shoulders.

“Wh--”

“Feeling excluded?” Harald obviously realised it quickly, his hand resting on Brave’s knee.

“Well, duh,” Brave huffed, leaning his head against Dragan’s shoulder. “We are a team aren’t we? Destiny and all that. It’s not fair leaving me out.”

“As if you would let us leave you out,” Dragan’s voice was amused, as he put his hand around Brave’s waist. “You are too loud to ignore.”

Brave scoffed a little, but it was way too comfortable to move anywhere from his position, where he could nuzzle Dragan’s neck peacefully.

“Tomorrow we are gonna leave to Neo Domino City,” Harald said in a soft-speaking voice, his thumb caressing Brave’s thigh gently. “Our destiny awaits us.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Save the world and all that. That is for tomorrow. Can we shut up a little and leave that for tomorrow, and not mention it tonight anymore?”

He did not have to ask again.

Tomorrow, saving the whole world.

But not yet.

They still had tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at them doing their best to be protagonists, bless their hearts. I have no idea why they got themselves into my heart, but here they are. Also there was no ot3 tag for them for now and that was a travesty.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
